Una Nueva Esperanza
by Isane-chan
Summary: Hay un nuevo maestro hokage y no es lo unico nuevo que hay... tambien hay un poco romance.


Un nuevo maestro kohage

Sasuke rodea el bosque de la aldea escondida en hoja, por traicionar a sus amigos y su maestro por su orgullo; Pero Hinata Hyuga comprende los sentimientos de Sasuke aunque ella está enamorada de naruto uzumaki

-Hinata quiero hablar contigo a privado-naruto mira a Hinata pero la únicamente esta con ella por amistad

-De que quieres hablar naruto-Hinata sonríe estando muy feliz por hablar con naruto en privado

-Hinata que le gusta a la hermosa Sakura quiero regalarle algo por el aniversario-Naruto sonríe sin saber que ella ama a el

-A Sakura no sé qué le gusta naruto, perdón por si no te puedo ayudarte me retiro naruto –Hinata corre rápidamente llora por sentir que naruto no la quiere como novia

Hinata a correr se tropieza con Sasuke, la mira seriamente a Hinata que llora por no ser correspondida en el amor

-Hinata Hyuga del clan Hyuga que pasa por que lloras-Sasuke mira a Hinata y acaricia su rostro, pero Hinata sin soportar estar con los demás se levanta y se va caminando pero Sasuke la agarra del brado la gala asía él y dándole un abraso

Pasan meses Hinata no sale de la su cuarto pero las noches donde todos duermen Hinata sale y va donde Sasuke vivía y ellos dos comienza a enamorarse entre ellos ocultando su amor

-Hinata te quieres unirte a mí a los akatsukis-Sasuke abrasa fuertemente a Hinata dándoles un anillo de boda

-Si Sasuke me unido a ti a hora mismo Sasuke-Hinata mira que el sol sale

Mientras que naruto Sakura y los demás comienza a sacar sospechas lo que ase Sasuke, sin darse cuenta que Hinata está con el

Pasan días Sasuke sale a buscar un regalo para Hinata para que Hinata se vaya con el feliz

-Sasuke que traumas que haces aquí-Naruto mira a Sasuke con odio por haberlos traicionados

-Naruto tú eras un buen amigo y buen contrincante –Sasuke y naruto se enfrenta pero Hinata se sorprende a ver a Sasuke peleando con naruto

-Naruto no te atreves a tocar a Sasuke-Hinata le da una cachetada muy fuerte a naruto

-Hinata porque proteges a Sasuke-Naruto sorprendido a saber que Hinata está protegiendo a Sasuke

-Sasuke me ayudo a soportar un dolor en mi corazón el-Hinata se voltea y limpia la mejilla de Sasuke que sangra

-Hinata vámonos –Sasuke agarra la mano de Hinata y se van juntos al bosque

-Hinata porque hesites eso-Sasuke mira a Hinata sonrojada

-Sasuke quiero decirte algo-Hinata se sonroja y se pone nerviosa

-Sasuke amigo ya tan pronto regresaste pero con una chica sexy-Hinata se sonroja a mirar a un joven chico uno de los akatsukis

-Hinata que me querías decirme- Sasuke mira seria mente a Hinata

-Te amo y quiero estar contigo-Hinata sonríe ocultando su embarazo

Pasan 4 meses el embarazo de Hinata se notaba poco a poco, Sasuke se pregunta cada día lo que los asían en la cama de Hinata

-Hinata ven aquí-Sasuke mira a Hinata y le da la mano para que Hinata se siente a su lado

-Si Sasuke-Hinata se sonrojada se sienta con el estando juntos

-Hinata estas embarazada verdad-Sasuke mira a Hinata que se sonroja y sonríe

-Si Sasuke lo estoy por eso no hecho nada malo quiero que él bebe nazca bien-Hinata se sonroja y abrasa a Sasuke

Pasan los meses él bebe nace los ojitos de la bebe es color negro igual que su cabello ya que es la hija de Sasuke

-Hola pequeña Tatsuki porque me miras así hija-Sasuke mira y sonríe a cargar en sus manos su hija que sonríe y mira su padre

-Amor Sasuke que hermoso nombre le pusiste a nuestra hija-Chinata sonríe estando alegre por el nacimiento de su hija

Pasa tiempo la pequeña crece una niña valiente guapa pero todos los niños la miran y las niñas se ponen celosa por la belleza de la pequeña

-Niños a partir de hoy abra equipos d cada equipo tendrá un maestro el primer grupo tendrán el maestro kiba, el segundo Sakura, El tercero…

La maestra sigue diciendo quien son los maestros de ellos y el último es Sasuke y el grupo es de su hija Tatsuki

Así es cuando Sasuke se convertido en maestro kohage por la amistad de Sakura y naruto y el amor de hinata...


End file.
